


Kali's Services

by rwbysmut4life



Series: Prompt Contests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/M, Prostitution, Vaginal, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: The winner of the first Prompt Contest I held on my Discord Server, the user GrayHoodedRedFace made this prompt and won out of several other people who made prompts! This one is about Jaune when he goes into downtown Vale with a serious case of blue balls, looking to cure them, only to stumble on a certain Kali offering her services.





	Kali's Services

Jaune Arc is pent up.

He spends his days surrounded by beautiful, sexy, thicc women all day and all night long, and to put it simply.

It is taking one hell of a toll on him.

He would have a hard time sleeping.

He was always horny.

Every time he saw that sexy vixen Yang, he could feel his cock throb to life, making him need to retreat to avoid catastrophe.

His grades were suffering.

He had a short, hair of a fuse for his temper, not the norm for him, which has not gone unnoticed by his teammates.

All because he was unable to pound one out due to everyone around him watching him like a hawk, them and their sexy, curvy, downright sinful bodies.

He could quite literally feel his balls weighing him down, the testicles filled and primed with his sperm, and yet, his balls were so blue they could be described as blueberries.

Due to how closely he operates with his teammates, masturbating is simply impossible.

Which leads him to where he is now.

The darker side of Downtown Vale, late at night, alone.

He had a pocket full of 800 lien, ready for spending in order to get himself off and then go back to school relieved and ready to fully contribute again, like the effective team leader he is.

Jaune walked down a lone street, walking past the club ‘Junior’s’, a club that looked like it was still being renovated after a certain blonde brawler came in and trashed the place not even a few months ago, prior to her entrance to Beacon, Jaune finding himself smirking and chuckling as he remembered how Yang would always brag about that tale.

“I really thought they would be done with this place by now, these guys must be going through financial hell,” Jaune said with a small chuckle as he turned a corner and kept on walking.

The second Jaune turned the corner, it smelled and felt like an entirely new city, the road was devoid of any and all vehicles, and yet the signs of all the bars and strip clubs within the recent vicinity buzzed and hummed with life, Jaune looking up and seeing that a bar called ‘Pooters’ was open, a sexy photo of a stacked red-headed woman at the door, making Jaune nearly drool.

Is that what was awaiting him inside of this ‘Pooters’?

He needed to find out!

The blond reached for the door handle, about to pull it open when suddenly, he heard.

“Hey there, sweetie~, I wouldn’t go in there if I were you~, those lazy sluts charge waay too much for bad head~, so why don’t you come over here instead and get some expert head for a good price~!” a voice called from across the street in a small alley.

Jaune turned around and scanned the road until he made eye contact with the skimpily dressed woman, the black-haired cat faunus waving her hand up at Jaune with an airheaded smile on her face.

“Yoohoo~! Over here~!” the woman called out, Jaune soon making his way across the street to get a closer look at the woman currently beckoning him.

As Jaune got closer, he saw that the woman who was calling him wore a tight white bra that was clearly too small to handle the sheer volume of her massive tits, the fabric only covering part of her nipples, making Jaune’s eyes widen slightly.

Her forearms and biceps were covered in thin black latex sleeves with gold rings holding them in place and some other golden highlights in a vine-like pattern from the top of the sleeves down, Jaune following her hands to see her sticking out her tongue and jerking her right hand back and forth, showing off how she would give him a handjob and blowjob, the twin golden bracelets on each arm shaking with the motions, making Jaune smirk slightly, his cock coming to life not only from her sexy attire, or lack thereof, but also her slutty demeanor and behaviour thus far.

Jaune’s eyes found their way to her lower half where he was greeted by the sight of the woman wearing a white thong with several thin waistbands, clinging onto her fit, toned belly, her thicc ass beneath the strings showing off her hourglass figure.

And finally, she wore fishnet stockings on her legs, Jaune seeing some of her flawless and thicc thighs through them as he looked all the way down to her feet, the blond shocked that such a woman could look this hot, even if she were a simple street whore.

What truly shocked Jaune, besides the fact that someone would dress like that outside, despite the fact they are in the more mature sections of Vale, was that this woman…

She bore a striking resemblance to one of Team RWBY’s members.

A certain cat faunus.

Blake.

Of course, the blond knew that this woman was not Blake, but a part of him was simply convinced that they knew each other, even if only in a limited way.

“Hey there, tall, blond, and delectable-looking~, you like what you see~?” the woman asked as she shook her tits before him, Jaune’s eyes dipping down to look at her large mounds, watching the voluptuous orbs jiggling and swaying right before his eyes, and after a solid few seconds of watching, his eyes went up to the woman’s, looking into her golden eyes.

“You could say that. You said you could give me better head than any of the girls over in that Pooters, and for a better price, care to elaborate on that…?” Jaune asked as he gestured to the woman, the black-haired cat faunus giggling slightly before stepping back and leaning forward, showing off her downright globular ass to the blond.

“The name’s Kali, big boy~, pay the right price and you’ll be saying it a lot in the near future~!” Kali said as she pointed back at the sign behind her, Jaune never noticing the several pieces of paper taped up against the brick wall, the sign indicating sales prices for certain sexual acts from which the buyer, in this case, Jaune, can choose from.

The sign was laid out in a way that showed off the basic costs for things like vaginal and anal sex, even adding some additional costs for where the buyer, in this case, Jaune, would cum, or whether or not he would go in raw.

Jaune examined the sign, seeing that vaginal was 250 lien, and for him to cum inside of her raw would be an additional 25 lien, a similar hike in cost came with anal sex, as it shared the same base cost and add-ons.

The blowjob that she had offered, was in fact cheaper than the price at Pooters, at least what he was aware of by at least 50%, the price sitting at 150 lien, there was a vast number of choices even going all the way down to ass grabbing for 50 lien, giving Jaune a lot of options on how to spend the lien he had.

“So~, you want to start with a good old blowjob~? Only 150 lien for that, 20 more and you get me to swallow it and you get to paint my face white with your sticky cum~,” Kali said as she pointed down at Jaune’s crotch, noticing a small bulge appear at his crotch, the woman licking her lips, wanting to unleash the beast within Jaune’s pants as soon as possible so she can get a taste.

“Tempting, believe me, but…” Jaune said as he reached out and grabbed Kali’s stacked tits, the woman’s breath hitching as she felt Jaune’s hands sink into her heaving chest, the blond’s hands fondling and groping her tits like he owned them.

“I think I’m gonna get a good feeling of these huge tits first, fuck they’re huge,” Jaune said as he gave her tits a hard squeeze, making Kali’s nipples go fully erect and the MILF moan softly as she felt Jaune’s hands skillfully knead her flesh, the woman delightfully surprised at how good he was at playing with her tits, the blond even pinching and flicking her nipples here and there.

“S-Sounds good to me~ t-that’s a good start~, trying to get me all wet and ready for you, hmm~?” Kali asked as she bit her bottom lip, the woman’s pussy doing exactly as she said it was, slowly getting wetter, her juices dripping down her inner thighs as she ground her thighs together to try and douse the growing heat down there.

The one downside to the profession Kali took up, was that she was always horny.

She wasn’t always made this wet this fast, it took skill to make her moan and tremble like this, and evidently Jaune knew her weak spots, or rather, how to find them as he pushed down his index finger into the top of her tit making Kali’s legs shudder beneath her, the woman’s eyes closing as she breathed out, her breath hitching and shaking as it left her.

“F-Fuck~, this is good~! You’re one hell of a wolf in sheep’s clothing, aren’t you~? Knowing exactly where to get a woman to make her squirm~,” Kali said with a lick of her lips as she felt Jaune continued to press all of her weak spots, her legs feeling like they were about to give as she felt Jaune begin to loom over her, the woman feeling ever so small in comparison to the man she was just recently on equal footing with.

“What can I say? After having some good sex, you know where to look for weak spots, and once you find them…” Jaune said as he placed all 10 of his fingers above sensitive spots on Kali’s chest.

“You just drive it home,” Jaune said as he sunk his fingers into her tits, making Kali moan loudly as she squirted through her thong and made a small puddle beneath her, Kali’s golden eyes crossing as she felt her orgasm set her body on fire, the MILF soon falling to her knees as Jaune put some additional pressure on her chest, and with her legs as stable as jello, she fell, and now was face-to-tip with the bulge in Jaune’s pants.

In other terms.

His cock.

“Guh~, fuck~! Well, hello~, finally want the head that I so generously offered, now…?” Kali asked as she looked up at Jaune, the woman never actually learning his name.

“Jaune, and yes, but I want you to undo my pants, and I would recommend you backing up a bit, I’m known to be a bit forceful when my cock comes out,” Jaune said with a smirk as he heard Kali chuckle slightly as she undid his pants.

“I think I’ll be able to manage, honey~, after all, this isn’t the first cock I’ve-GUH!” Kali exclaimed as Jaune’s foot of cock nailed Kali in the chin, his meat upper cutting the MILF, making her bump into the wall behind her, Kali looking up at Jaune’s huge member as it rested against her face, the woman in total cockshock.

“What’s the matter, slut? Too much cock for you?” Jaune asked as he gently slapped his cock against Kali’s face, the woman still partially in shock from the sheer volume of meat against her face, the MILF certain she had never seen a cock this large and girthy, and she had seen a great quantity in her time.

“Mmm~, no~, no such thing as too much cock~!” Kali said as she licked her lips, Kali kissing the underbelly of Jaune’s cock licking it from the base all the way to the tip, making Jaune groan softly.

“So, you just sit there, and enjoy the show, Jaune~,” Kali said as she licked the tip of Jaune’s cock all over before slowly taking his cock into her mouth, which, admittedly for Kali, was a challenge.

She had encountered many cocks of many shapes and sizes in the past, from 5-inch pencils, to around 9-inch cocks with some girth to them, but this was the first time she had ever encountered such a huge rod with both length and girth going for it, and as such, Kali was struggling to take it.

“I think you need to learn something, whore,” Jaune said as he put his hands against the back of Kali’s head, the woman giggling along the first few inches of his cock before feeling Jaune shove her all the way down his rod, the whore gagging on his cock, her eyes crossing when this happened.

“I make the rules during this transaction,” Jaune said as he looked down at Kali, the woman groaning as she felt another orgasm tear through her body, her thong completely soaked in her juices, and her tits poking out behind Jaune’s legs, her top ripped and nearly fell off of Kali, but somehow remained on her, although her impressive tits remained free from their fabric captors.

GHHLRK!! GHLARK!! GHLAKK!!

The sounds of Kali having her face and throat fucked by Jaune, the blond using her head as a fleshlight as he made her deep throat his massive schlong, the woman’s eyes unfocused and rolled up as she felt her body be used.

“Hmm, maybe this head is better than I would have gotten from Pooters, but this is just the beginning,” Jaune said as he placed Kali’s head against the wall, her arms going limp as she felt herself practically be suffocated by Jaune’s cock, her face bright red as she struggled to keep herself even somewhat composed.

Jaune then reeled his hips back until his cock was on the tip of Kali’s lips before he shoved his way back into the MILF, Kali’s eyes shooting open as she felt Jaune force his cock back down her throat, as if claiming it as his own.

Spit, saliva, even pre-cum flew all over the place as Jaune mercilessly fucked Kali’s throat, the woman’s head rocking back and forth, sometimes slamming into the wall behind her, her whole body spasming and shaking, her arms jumping to life here and there and gripping Jaune’s legs and thighs, desperately looking for something to level herself on as she was being face and throat-fucked.

“Fuck! This throat is tight! I thought that a whore like you would have it even somewhat loose! I guess that all those clients you’ve been with in the past must have had some serious pencil-dick!” Jaune said as he grabbed Kali’s ears and pulled on them, making Kali’s eyes roll up as she shuddered, the blond smirking as he looked behind him and saw that she had made a mess of the wall behind them with her orgasm, her thong shifted to the side giving him a clear view of her cunt, which for a whore like her, only looked slightly used.

“Even your cunt looks like it’s barely even been touched! I think I’ll just fix myself after I’ve pumped that stomach of yours full of my cum! You want that, bitch?!” Jaune asked as he heard Kali moan in agreement, the woman’s whole body overflowed with heat as she laid back and let Jaune use her like the whore she was, the blond in complete control as he had not only groped her to her knees, but made her cum several times without even putting anything inside of her lower holes.

If he wasn’t a client of hers, Kali would say that she thinks that she had just fallen in love.

The man fucking her throat was tall, muscular, dominant, and most importantly hung.

Everything Kali has wanted in a man.

She had her own rules of conduct, however, when dealing with clients, such as Jaune, saying that she shouldn’t get attached to someone during a one-night stand, or a few simple sexual favours for some quick lien.

But with this beast of a man using her like a piece of meat?

How can her primal faunus instincts not command her to submit and fall in love with him?

Much like many rules, her personal rules of conduct, like her in the near future…

Are meant to be broken.

Jaune looked down as he thought he saw small hearts appear in Kali’s eyes as he kept on fucking her throat, the blond smirking as he realized that she was loving this, the look on her face was so enticing as well, the way her lips sucked on his cock while he fucked her face, every time he pulled out her lips would move with his cock and make her look like she had a duck’s bill, or something similar, this made Jaune smirk, his cock throbbing with life as he found that look plus her eyes crossing as her face a wet mess extremely hot.

Hot enough to bring him extremely close to his release.

“Fuck! That face of yours looks so hot right now! You must be really enjoying this, aren’t you, you cum guzzling slut?” Jaune asked as he grabbed her hair and really went to town on Kali’s face, the woman coughing and sputtering, her throat continuing to bulge as Jaune’s cock slid down her throat and made it his cock’s new home.

“Well, I’ve got good news for you then! I’m about to nut down this tight throat of yours! Be a good slutty cumdump and swallow it all, and if I feel like it, I might just splatter your face in my cum!” Jaune said as he felt his cock throb more intensely as he kept on thrusting, Kali’s eyes were rolled up and the woman’s face was a mess, she could barely feel her throat and her cunt was on fire with lust for Jaune, the only thing she needed to do was take this cum, and then he would finally fuck her, or at least, that was what she was hoping.

“Cumming!” Jaune roared as his cock pulsed one last time before his cum fired into Kali’s throat, the blond grabbing her head and shoving it into his crotch, making her breathe in his aphrodisiac-like musk, the woman’s eyes widening in shock as she felt her throat be filled with Jaune’s seminal liquid while her sense of smell was attacked by the incredible smell of Jaune’s thick, heavy balls and crotch, the black-haired faunus choking and gasping for air as she could barely stop herself from losing her mind at that instant.

‘T-There’s so much! I-I can feel it in my belly~! Ooohhh~!! Fill me up, Jaune~!!’ Kali moaned to herself as she came again, the woman making another massive stain on the wall behind Jaune, the shot loud enough for Jaune to hear making him smirk.

“Only that amount of cum and you’re already squirting like a goddamn fountain?! Hot damn! Well, I’m not done yet! Keep on chugging, bitch!” Jaune roared as he kept on cumming down Kali’s throat, tears running down the woman’s face, ruining her light makeup as she could feel Jaune’s thick load run up her throat, Kali barely able to believe how much this man was cumming.

This wasn’t Jaune’s average amount of cum, after all, he has been blue-balled for months now, and such a large amount of cum backed-up can be intense to say the least, especially when it comes from a cock like Jaune’s.

Kali’s cheeks began to swell as Jaune’s cum had finally made its way out of her throat and into her mouth, the woman unable to swallow any more cum as her throat and stomach were filled with the thick substance, her eyes crossing as her face turned bright red.

And in little-to-no time, the overflow soon made cum fire out of her nose, Kali unable to take anymore as her jaw busted open from the sheer pressure from all the cum, Jaune getting a ton of his seed all over his crotch from Kali’s inability to take the entirety of his bountiful load down her throat and into her stomach.

“Dammit, couldn’t take it, huh? Well, can’t say I blame you, I haven’t met a girl who hasn’t turned out like you when I busted a nut down their throat, oh well,” Jaune said as he took his cock out of Kali’s mouth, the man firing several shots of cum directly into the MILF’s face, painting her in his seed, after that, he looked down at Kali’s cum-drunk expression, her eyes were crossed, jaw hanging open as cum continued to flow out of her mouth and nose, her face painted a pearly white.

Thoroughly used.

Jaune soon let go of her hair, letting the whore hit the ground like a bag of bricks, her whole body shuddering as she could barely even function at the moment, Kali releasing choked coughs and gasps as she coughed up more and more of Jaune’s cum’ the woman’s cunt on fire with lust as a man had never cum so much that she couldn’t take it.

As Kali coughed the rest of Jaune’s cum out of her throat, she asked one, simple question.

“What’s next, Jaune~?” Kali asked, the woman on all fours, looking up at Jaune, the blond smirking as he approached her from behind.

“Next, is me fucking this tight ass of yours until the only thing you’ll ever get off to again is my cock! And I don’t care how much it costs, I’m fucking you raw and cumming right inside of you, not that you mind,” Jaune said as he watched Kali nod frantically, the woman staggered up off of the ground and onto her feet, Jaune helped of course by pushing her towards the wall she had squirted all over and shoved her against it, the Arc male tearing her thong off in order to ensure there were no obstructions in the path of his cock to her throbbing asshole.

Jaune grabbed both of her globular ass cheeks, giving each of them a solid slap before slapping his cock between them and hotdogging his cock with them, feeling Kali work with him and twerk along his member, covering his cock in all the spit, cum, and throat slime he had gathered from fucking Kali’s throat.

“Go on~! Enjoy, Jaune~! I know I will~!!” Kali said, biting her bottom lip as she felt Jaune press the tip of his cock against the entrance to her ass and with one powerful thrust, the blond went balls deep inside of the MILF, making Kali scream out as she felt her ass forced open to allow Jaune’s cock inside of her, his cock so big that she felt like a virgin all over again.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKK, YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS~!!!! IT’S SO FUCKING BIG INSIDE OF MY TIGHT ASS~!!!! I LOVE IIIITTTTTT~!!!!” Kali screamed as she felt Jaune instantly begin fucking her, the blond not waiting a moment for her ass to adjust to his cock, the blond’s beastly member brutalized the inside of Kali’s ass and ran her through, making the woman’s nails dig into the wall, looking for any kind of support to help her handle the thorough fucking Jaune was giving her which made her legs struggle to keep her up.

“Fuck! This ass is tighter than I thought! It feels like it’s trying to stop me from moving from how tight it’s gripping me! For a whore, you really don’t get around, do you? Or maybe all your clients are all just lame assholes!” Jaune said as he kept driving his member into Kali’s ass, making it become a perfect mold of his cock, her belly bulging from his massive schlong, making it look like Jaune was jamming a rod into her with each punishing thrust with his bitch-breaker of a cock.

“THEY ARE~!! THEY’RE ALL SO SMALL AND PATHETIC IN COMPARISON TO YOU~!!! OHHHHH, FUCK YES~!!! YOUR COCK IS MAKING ME SEE STARS~!!! KEEP FUCKING MY ASS, PLEASE~!!!” Kali cried out, the woman knowing that people around her could hear her screams and moans of pleasure, but she didn’t care in the slightest as the feeling of Jaune’s cock battering into her ass and making her stomach bulge from his cock was simply too much for her to take, especially for that tiny, slutty, cock-addicted brain of hers.

“That’s what I’m paying for, whore! What do you think I was going to do?!” Jaune asked as he gave Kali’s ass another harsh slap, his hand mark highlighted in bright red on her ample rear, the woman squirting all over the floor from the powerful strike, making her eyes cross as she felt her tongue roll out of her mouth, making her assume an ahegao look, one that Jaune knew she had on, and wanted to see.

“Look at me, bitch!” Jaune said as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look back at him, seeing her crossed eyes, cum-splattered face, and stuck out tongue, Kali looking like a perfect whore at that moment.

“Look at that face! You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, whore?! Tell me how much you love it when I fuck this ass of yours and turn it into my fleshlight! Tell me!” Jaune ordered as he slapped Kali’s ass again with his other hand, making the woman grunt.

“I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK MY TIGHT, VIRGIN-LIKE ASS~!!! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG, HARD, AND HOT, MUCH DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE OTHER COCKS I’VE HAD BEFORE YOU~!!! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME, JAUNE~!!! PLEASE KEEP FUCKING ME, MASTER~!!!” Kali cried out, making Jaune smirk as he released Kali’s head, letting it fall back to where it was before, Jaune smirking while he kept his thrusts hard and deep, his cock throbbing when he heard Kali call him Master.

“Calling me Master now, bitch?! I like the sound of that! For the rest of the time I’m with you, you’ll call me Master, understood?!” Jaune asked as he slapped her ass again, earning a loud yelp from the woman, but no response as she was panting like the animal in heat she is.

Jaune growled as he grabbed her hair and slapped her ass again, the man pulling her up so her face was right next to his, “I asked you a question, bitch!!” Jaune roared as he slapped Kali’s fat rump again, this time earning a response from her.

“YES, MASTER~!!!” Kali replied, screaming, Jaune smirking as he felt his cock begin to throb aggressively at being called Master again.

“Get ready, bitch! Your new Master is about to blow his load inside of this ass of yours! Take it like a good cumdump, and don’t make a mess this time!” Jaune said as he felt his balls churn with life, priming for his release.

“YES, MASTER~!!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CUM, MASTER~!!! YOUR CUMDUMP WHORE WILL CHERISH YOUR CUM, MASTER~!!!” Kali screamed out as with that, Jaune came, Kali’s face contorting into that of orgasmic bliss as she felt her pussy squirt all over the floor beneath them again, the thicc bitch’s body broken in and used.

“Take all my cum, slut!” Jaune roared as he fired more of his seed into Kali’s ass, the thick tidal wave soon found its way into Kali’s innards as her ass couldn’t take the sheer massive amount of cum that Jaune was pumping into her, even as her ass leaked out a bit of cum onto the ground beneath them, into her puddle of her own love juice.

It was when this happened, a very familiar feeling returned to Kali.

“IT’S CUMMING AGAIN~!!! MASTER’S COCK IS CUMMING AGAIN~!!! GIVE IT TO ME~!!! CUM~!! CUM~!! CUM~!! CUM~!! CUM~!! CUM~!! CUM~!! CUM-MMPH~!!” Kali screeched out before the cum Jaune was pumping into her fired out of her mouth and nose, Kali’s eyes rolling up as she submitted to the feeling and let the spunk pass through her, Jaune grunting as he continued to empty his balls into the stacked bitch.

It took a whole six minutes before Jaune stopped cumming.

Kali’s belly was swollen, making her look very pregnant.

Her face was doused in cum.

Her ass was gaping from Jaune’s cock using and abusing her hole.

And she was fucked.

Kali was done.

Unfortunately for her…

Jaune wasn’t.

Just as Kali felt like she was going to pass out, she felt Jaune’s hand slap her ass again.

“Hey! Get your head in the game! We’re not done here yet!” Jaune yelled from behind Kali, the woman moaning as she felt his cock throb inside of her ass again, showing that his cock was nowhere near soft yet.

His… c-cock… C-Cock still… hard~!” Kali said in a deranged voice, the woman clearly out of it and in pure whore mode.

“Yeah, it is, and I’m gonna spend the last bit of my money pumping more cum into that cunt of yours!” Jaune said as he turned Kali around and pinned her against the wall, her back slamming into the cold bricks as she felt Jaune lift up her thigh and throw it over his shoulder, making way for his cock to have a clear shot at her cunt, that looked like it was more than ready to get fucked with how it was absolutely dripping with her love juice.

“Oh, yeah, this cunt is ready! Take my cock, bitch!” Jaune roared as he slammed his hips forward, sheathing the entirety of his cock inside of Kali’s pussy, making the woman gasp for air as she felt as if her lungs had been punched, her belly bulging not only from the massive amount of cum still inside of her belly, which was currently being fucked out of her by Jaune, but from Jaune’s cock appearing again, the Belladonna MILF seeing stars in her eyes, small black spots appearing in her vision from Jaune’s brutal fucking, the blond making Kali’s womb his new home.

“FUUUCKKKK, TAKE MY CUNT~!! I FEEL LIKE A VIRGIN AGAIN WITH THIS HOLE TOO~!!! GODS YOU’RE THE BIGGEST COCK I’VE EVER TAKEN~!!! USE ME, MASTER~!!! USE ME HOWEVER YOU LIKE, JUST FUCK ME UP~!!!” Kali screamed out, Jaune smirking at the invitation.

“Don’t you worry that fat ass of yours!” Jaune said as he latched onto her thigh, “I will,” the blond said before his hips became a blur, Jaune mercilessly fucking Kali’s cunt with such intensity that the woman was reduced to a moaning, screaming mess.

She could barely think or even move as she felt Jaune’s cock brutalize her insides, ruining her for any other customer that might want to have sex with her, anal, or after this, vaginal.

“S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SOOOOOOOO G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD~!!!!” Kali screamed out through gritted teeth, with each hammering thrust, her head was thrown back and forth, her tits squishing against Jaune’s chest and her raised thigh, the skimpy bra she wore was a complete afterthought at this point.

“Yeah, slut?! Well, it’s about to get better!! I’m about to nut inside of this cunt of yours!! Enjoy getting knocked up!! I’m gonna breed this faunus cumdump!!” Jaune roared as he felt his cock and balls begin to throb once again, the massive increase in thrusting speed plus such a new and tight hole made him cum even faster than before, it seemed that anyone who Kali had fucked before preferred anal.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YEEEEESSSSSSS~!!!! K-K-K-K-K-KNOCK M-M-M-M-M-MEEEEE U-U-U-UPPPPPPP~!!!!” Kali cried out as she felt every pulse of Jaune’s cock inside of her, making her belly swell before Jaune went balls-deep inside of her again and fired off his powerful orgasm, Kali’s eyes widening and the woman screamed as she felt her womb instantly be filled to the brim with Jaune’s potent and bountiful load.

“Guuuhhhhhhh~,” Kali groaned out as she felt Jaune’s cum fill her womb in an instant and paint the inside of it white, her belly bulging again, even more than before with Jaune’s cum as she felt him almost certainly impregnate her, the busty MILF was almost 100% certain that she would bear at least eight of his children after getting this much cum from the man.

After Jaune finally finished cumming inside of the nine-months pregnant looking whore, Jaune pulled his cock out and lets the woman hit the ground, landing right in the puddle of her own love juice and Jaune’s own cum that had been fucked out of her, some of it even consisting of the seed Jaune had just shot into her a few moments ago.

“Ahh, that’s better, it may not be completely gone, but that will take off quite the edge when I’m back training, you did pretty well, better than most girls I’ve been with, passing out right after I put my cock into their asses,” Jaune said as he reached into his back pocket, getting his wallet.

“Now, let’s get you pai-” Jaune began.

“W-WAIT!!” Kali yelled out, the woman looking up at Jaune, the blond looking down at the woman who had managed to turn herself onto her back, her belly still swollen from all of the cum that Jaune had stuffed into her cunt, said cunt still gushing out of her and onto the pavement beneath her.

“I-I’ll let you have a-all that for f-free, o-on one condition~,” Kali said as she coughed a bit and got some of her breath back, Jaune looking down at her with an intrigued look.

“And what’s that?” Jaune asked, looking down at the whore he just ruined for anyone else.

“You take me with you~, and keep me as your pet, plaything, stress relief, anything~!” Kali said, surprising Jaune slightly, the blond looking down at her, smirking.

“Well, alright then, Kali, you’ve got yourself a deal, but first, I need to get you ready for your new life and home, you can’t go back looking like that,” Jaune said, eyeing up Kali, the woman smiling like an airhead as she saw Jaune tuck her away and leave.

“Stay right here, I’ll be right back,” the blond said before walking away, the woman nodding as she remained motionless, trying to regain her strength.

XXXX

The next day at Beacon, Jaune finally returned from a long night-long outing, one that left all of his friends wondering where he had been.

“Still no word from Jaune? It’s been all night!” Ruby said looking at Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR, all of them gathered inside of team JNPR’s dorm room.

“No, he’s made no effort to communicate with us at this point, but I’m certain he’s fine, if anything our leader is quite resilient,” Rin said, Pyrrha and Nora nodding with her.

“Yeah! It would take one hell of a fight to take down our Fearless Leader! He’ll be fine!” Nora said with a bright smile on her face.

“Whatever you say,” Blake said absently, the woman paying more attention to her book than the situation at hand.

“I really think that you’re all worrying about him too much, if Arc took it upon himself to get himself into some idiotic dilemma, it is his own job to get himself ou-” Weiss said before she heard the door unlock, everyone in the room looking at the door and seeing Jaune walk in, the man smiling as he entered the room.

“Jaune? You’re okay!” Pyrrha said with a smile as she approached the blond, the man smiling and giving the woman a hug.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just had to go out last night, nothing bad happened,” Jaune said with a smile, Blake, however, her face shifted from a smile to a concerned one as she looked at Jaune’s hand, seeing that there was something that looked a lot like a leash in it.

“Uh, Jaune, what’s with the leash? Did you bring back a pet?” Blake asked, glaring at the man.

“Hmm, I guess you could say that,” Jaune said as he gave the leash a good tug, Kali coming through the door on her hands and knees, the woman panting like an animal in heat as she had two massive plugs in both of her holes, her mouth stuffed with a gag, a collar that reads ‘Property of Jaune Arc’ on it, with it a leash tied around the collar, and to top it all off, her ass was now sporting a brand new brand on it or Jaune’s crest, making all of the girls’ jaws drop at the sight.

“Is this your room, Master~? It’s so nice, and-ah! Hello, Blake~!! It’s so good to see you~!!” Kali cried out, leaving Blake slack-jawed, the cat faunus was in shock as she saw her mother on her hands and knees like a sex pet for Jaune, and while she wanted to scream at the blond for this, a part of her felt extremely hot.

“Good news, Blakey~! I found you a husband~! But you’ll have to be careful, otherwise he’ll break you and you’ll be just like me~!! Bred and turned into his cumdump slut~!!” Kali said as she looked up at Blake.

Silence fell in the room, Jaune looking around at the girls who stared at him in total shock and awe.

That is…

Until Yang spoke.

“Well, if you can’t beat ‘em, suck ‘em off!” Yang said as she tossed off her clothes, revealing herself in all of her nude glory, Pyrrha and Ruby quickly following suit, Weiss doing the same, Nora and Rin not wasting a minute either.

“Fuck it, my heat starts tomorrow anyway, might as well get ahead of the game,” Blake said as she took off her clothes as well and crawled on her hands and knees towards Jaune, a position all of the girls in the room soon assumed, Jaune smirking as he looked down at the valley of tits and ass that were before him.

Simply begging to be bred by him.

And to think all this started because he got a serious case of blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had a blast doing this, I love writing Kali as a whole, and getting to write her like this was even more fun! I can't wait to get onto the next prompt contest, which is going to be centered around Nora! I hope you all enjoyed this! Next thing to come up is the next chapter of Nightly Visits! So, stay tuned for that!


End file.
